Witches and Wizards
by Belledandy
Summary: I'm not quite sure how its going to be but the girls are witches. Darien and his generals are wizards and were sent to protect the girls.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon

Witches

A woman claiming or popularly believed to possess magical powers and practice sorcery.

Warlock

1. a male witch; sorcerer.

Somewhere

"Luna, please watch over the girls. The world does not accept our kind. My time has come to part with the mortal world. It sadden me I won't be able to teach my daughter the beauty of magic. I can only hope she will be able to accept it with open arms, accept that being a witch is not a curse but a gift. Promise me you'll do everything in your power to keep them safe and learn about our kind. I must go now my beloved waits for me on the other side. I will be watching" With the woman with long silvery hair disappear leaving a woman with long dark curly hair with tears on her eyes. She walks out the room, each step she takes her shape changed, finally transforming into a black cat.

25 years later in a huge mansion on top of a mountain in Malibu, CA.

A woman clad in black from head to toe is tapping her foot impatiently. "I can't believe they're late, AGAIN"

On the hall way, there are five girls running. The one with long black hair yelling " Aunt Luna is going to kill us this is the 4th time we're late this month." The blue hair girl replied "this is all Mina's fault Rei". It's very unusual for the blue haired girl to comment and take note blame somebody. So, the four girls look at each other with the same thing on their mind, "Aunt Luna is definitely going to kill us, if Amy not going to back us up this time." As the five girls approached the room where the woman in black named Aunt Luna tapping her foot impatiently, one by one went in the room with the same sentiment in their head "HERE GOES NOTHING, We're dead!!"

"It's about time you girls show up" She had her right arms in her back so the girls didn't see it coming. The woman clad in black started throwing energy balls. Everyone was taken by surprise but except one girl.

"Aunt Luna, that's not fair we weren't ready yet" said the tallest girl between the girls.

"What do I always say Lita you have to be prepared at all times" She replied and then she turned to the girl who deflected her energy ball "I see Serena you're starting to learn to use your telepathy."

"It was just pure luck Aunt Luna, I still can't control it. I know you said over time our power will grow as we grow but it seems my new ability is very hard to control but I don't have problem using this ability" with that being said she flick her hand and knocked her four friends out and yell "Are we going to train or talk all day."

While the older woman was left to admire the girls she raised as her own.

Still in the training room

"I can't believe you did that Lita" Rei replied while forming fire with her hands and aiming it to her friend Lita. Lita has the ability of Zeus. Like what it said in the ancient history Zeus has the power of lightning bolt. Apparently, Lita seems to be related to the anciet god and over time she had mastered the art and in this training she has used it to her advantage.

Amy saw her friend Rei raging with anger that the fire in her hands starting to lit fiercely, being the peacemaker in the group she closed her eyes, clasped her hand together and focused with all her might hoping together enough water to calm Rei. But what happened instead shocked everybody. She had stopped time. Amy power is very unique; as long there is a source of water she's unbeatable. She can freeze you to death or bring up your temperature and die of dehydration since humans consist of 70 water but she's having a hard time mastering this ability and now she has another one to worry about. She's a very gifted witch but having a hard time trusting her capabilities.

On the other side of the room, the two blondes Serena and Mina were training in hand-to-hand combat, since Aunt Luna is very adamant for them to train their body not just their powers. When Mina had thrown few of her Shuriken to Serena it had stop mid air and stayed there. For a moment she thought Serena had done that being a telekinetic but by the look of her friend's face she's as dumbfounded as she is. Lita and a calm Rei had only utter a word "WOW"

"When did you learned how to do that Amy" Asked the four girls

Amy still confused as they are, look at them with question marks in her eyes and said "I was aiming for water since Rei was about to burst and I was trying to do damage control but oh boy I'm just not a good witch I suck" and she started sobbing.

Mina is the first to approach her sobbing friend. All the girls have kind heart but Mina is special maybe because of her ability. Mina is a girl you call a SIREN. Her power seems to trifle compare to her friends but with her ability she can bid anyone she wish. "Ames (the girls nickname to her) it's okay, you just need to trust yourself, believe and have faith. And wow who would have thought a witch stopping time. Plus, you have excelled in so many arts." And one by one the girls are trying to cheer their friend.

Somewhere in the mansion

A guy with long white hair is talking to Luna "it has begun Luna, Serena telepathy and now Amy. Their power is gradually coming to them. I fear for what the future holds for these girls. I just hope their protector would show up soon. I know they can fend for themselves but if the prophecy is true they need all the help they can get. Between you and me, we are old our ability is no match"

"I know Artemis"


	2. Chapter Two

It has been a long day for the girls. They dedicate two whole Sundays out of the month for training at least but when they were younger Luna has always been persistent that they practice everyday. Especially when they were kids, their powers weren't as strong as it is now so Luna wanted them to learn the arts of potions and spells and of course every martial art you can think of.

It sounds very harsh especially for kids who want to spend there days playing and live a carefree life but these girls are special.

"I'm beat" A tired Serena exclaimed while taking some OJ out of the fridge

"But it's always fun to be able to use our gifts" Mina replied, getting some cookies for the cookie jar "anyone want some?"

"I'll have some" Rei replied as she entered the kitchen. "Lita made them right?"

Lita has always been a good cook. Growing up the girls would tease her that cooking is her ability since she was the last person to get her powers.

"Of course, I made it. Who else would cook? If anyone of you cook, we're all doom..hehehe" Lita replied.

"I don't want to go to work tomorrow"

The fours girls look at each other because they couldn't believed what they just heard. "I think Amy hit her head really hard this afternoon during one of our spars" Serena said looking at Amy "Are you alright? It's unlikely of you to say something like that. I mean from me and Mina its normal but for you". Amy is not just a beautiful witch but one of the finest doctors in America as well. Luna, like always, insisted the girls to be well educated. For them to blend well in the human world, they have to act like humans. Not all witches are rich like them but just to make sure no suspicions. So, Rei is a very successful Physical Therapist. She works at the same hospital as Amy. Ever since she was little she has always been fascinated with all sort of physical activities. When she was finally in college she had decided to go for the Physical Therapy program since she and the girls have a very active lives. As for Lita, we all know that she's a great cook so right after high school she had asked Luna to send her to Paris to study culinary arts. Luna was hesitant for the longest time since Lita would be so far away but Lita had pointed it out the course would only take one year and she would just fly home as much as she could. So after a year Lita came back and had opened her own bakeshop. As for Mina and Serena, both girls are smart but schools weren't for them. They did graduate high school with honors but academia wasn't really for them. Mina being the Siren she is and love being on the spot light had decided to be a model, while Serena has always been interested with photography so she took some Photography classes at a junior college and now she's one of the elite photographers in the country. If paparazzi stalk stars so they could take pictures, stars and everyone in the world would beg Serena to take their pictures. She has ways with camera that just makes it so surreal that everyone would be just simply mesmerizing on every photo she takes.

"It just that, I heard I'm getting a new partner today"

The four girls replied at all the same time "and"

"His reputation is rather very tarnish"

"What do you mean" Lita asked

"I mean don't get me wrong he's a good doctor, at least that's what I heard of, since he's not from here, but that's not the dilemma. He's way of life. I heard he's a hellish rake"

"Oh" the girls replied with sweat dropped on their head. Amy has always been shy and unaware of the beauty she holds. And harbor feelings for men that are, well we all know the type. PLAYBOY

"I sure hope you won't turn him in a toad during one of your operation darling" Mina teased "I know it can be fun sometimes to play prank with these fickle humans but Aunt Luna is going to have you hear when she finds out" With that being said the four girls said in unison "AMY CONTAIN YOURSELF" And all of them started laughing like idiots. (Who wouldn't laugh, a toad performing an operation?)

"Well, I'm going to be in the potion room then I'm going to bed, I have a new assignment tomorrow" Serena said while walking towards the stairs.

"As for me ladies, I have a pictorial tomorrow, someone wants me to model for their new company, so the goddess of love needs her beauty rest" (We all know who said that)

"I'm just going to finish baking then go to bed too; I have an appointment tomorrow with some guy, so I'm going to finish up all this treats" All her friends paused and looked at her as soon as she mentioned "guy" "Girls its not like that, get your mind of the gutter please. A new restaurant is opening in town, and me being the ultimate bakeshop in town (winking at the girls), they want me to supply pastries/desserts. So I'm going to see if the offer is any good"

"Ah" The girls replied

"Nothing exciting for me" Rei turning to her friends "Just work, by the way Ames I won't be carpooling with you tomorrow. I'm doing house calls tomorrow."

"That's fine." Amy replied walking towards her room.

The girls said goodnight to each other.

Tomorrow is going to be a very INTERESTING day for all of them.

Meanwhile, in the other realm five handsome men are gathered and in deep conversation.

The man with ebony hair stood up with his drink in hand, turned around and looking out through the bay window "The council sent a message; they have an assignment for us. Since we're familiar with the mortals and live like one they had chosen the us to be "BODYGUARD" for five girls. According the message these girls have to be protected at all cost. No harm what so ever."

"Wow, I sure hope they're cute" A very annoyed Jedite.

"The council must have a good reason why they chose us" Zoicite replied, the forever logical in the group.

"As long it does not require too much energy on my part, I don't mind doing it" a very nonchalant Malachite.

"I wonder what so special about these mortal girls, what do they have to do with our kind" A curious Nephrite asked.

"I'm as clueless as you are" Darien replied, the man with ebony hair.

These men are like gods walking among us, everywhere they go girls flung themselves. They don't mind living in the mortal realm. They love the attention they get but in their realm they have obligation they need to uphold. They were chosen by the council to protect and ensure the lives of witches and wizard in this world. They are very powerful wizards. Many magical creatures still seek vengeance for what happened to their kind centuries ago. They want to bring the humans to their knees and make them cry for mercy and so a silent war somehow began, because there are witches/wizards want to co-exist peacefully with the mortals and/or simply live in peace in their own realm. So the world of witches/wizard had been divided into two for as long everyone can remember. This is why the council decided they needed to established group of powerful wizards as protectors.

"I have files for each girls, this way we can all discus who's going to protect who" Darien turning to his friends and handing them the files.

"This girl Lita is perfect since I do planned to open a restaurant, I'll watch her"

"I think by tomorrow I'm going to be stationed to a new hospital"

"Tomorrow seems to be a good idea to get a new model for our company Dare (his friends nickname for him)

"I would normally go for blonde but this fiery girl seems to be more interesting"

"I sure hope you won't be doing any monkey business and even if you decided to go for blonde, I've already decided to watch over her, long before you were born"

All of his friends look at him with bewilderedness "Aren't we possessive about the chit Dare" Malachite stating the obvious, being known to be the cold hearted one in the group

"Well dropped it and let's get to work"

The whole day the guys made sure everything in place. Chanting spell here and there to make sure tomorrow is going to go as planned.

The council didn't mention in their report that these girls is just like them. A very puzzling thought. They are going to be in for a surprise when they found out. There are all in for a surpise. Tomorrow is indeed going to be a very interesting beginning?!?!?!

That's it for now. I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and if anyone has any suggestion feel free to let me know.

Till next chapter..later


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON

In the middle of the night in the magical realm two figures cloaked in black are having their own meeting.

"Artemis did you hear the news" Luna asked with a worried look on her face

"I was in the room when I heard the protectors talking" Artemis replied while looking around the surrounding. He want to make sure no one is around to hear him or her. "What puzzle me the most is that the elders didn't mention that the girls are witches"

"What do you mean" Luna asked with even more worried look on her face "Is that mean my girls are in danger" Luna continued with tears on her eyes.

Artemis engulfed the woman in front of him with a warm and gentle hug and whisper to her ears "Its okay Luna. I think the elders want the protector to be on their guard at all times. If they knew there are as powerful they are or even more, they might not even want to take the assignment."

"I'm just afraid of what might happen. I already taught them everything I know and I've seen how much they grew and each day they become even stronger but the threat is still so great I can't myself but be worried" Luna said while sobbing on Artemis shoulder. "I was chosen by their parents to raised them and teach them how to survive in this cruel world and with a hope that their children will be able to survive the darkness that comes within the magical realm."

"I know Luna" Artemis replied, giving the woman a pat on the back to assure her everything is going to be alright even in his heart and mind say otherwise. "You did your best. You took care of them as your own even left your life in our realm to ensure their safety here in the mortal world. I had hopes too that they wouldn't be found here"

"Oh Artemis" Luna exclaimed "I'm getting weary each day, my powers couldn't masked the girls existence any longer. I just hope I did the right thing coming to the council"

Monday morning in front of Rose Petals Corporation.

"Hmm, let see" A very lost Serena, looking through her bag for an address "FOUND IT!!" She yelled out of excitement. This action had got her some onlookers. "Oops"

Serena has never been an organize person. She likes to be spontaneous. The only thing scheduled about her life is the twice a month training. She likes to live life by the moment. Enjoy every bit of everything. One of the reason she enjoys photography. Every picture captures the moment. Every image let you relive the moment.

Looking around her surrounding, trying to get the feel of the environment she tapped into her telepathy to scan the area. Luna had trained all the girls to be alert at all times and always plan an escape route.

Serena convinced the area is safe and no evil lurking she walks in the Rose Petals Corporation.

"Hi my name is Serena Tsukino, I have an appointment.." The receptionist didn't let her finish

"Hi Ms. Tsukino, welcome to Rose Petals Corporations. My name is Molly. Mr Shield is expecting you. Please take the elevator straight to 20th floor and turn right you will see Mr. Sheild office." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you" Serena said as she walks towards the elevator with her equipment.

Finally reaching the 20th floor.

Darien knew the moment she's in the vicinity. Like Serena, Darien is also a telepath but he recently discovered he is also able teleport. A gift he very much enjoy and working very hard to connect with his telepathy so he can teleport easily. He made sure he knows her whereabouts. "If I'm going to keep this woman safe, I will do everything in my power, even if it mean evading her privacy" Darien muttered to himself. "I need to know her every move. How am I going to teleport to her when she needs me" Darien's plan is to watch and learn Serena's schedule because in Darien's world everything has a pattern.

Mr. Darien Shield is a man who takes his job seriously. If Serena hates planning and like to live by the moment Darien is just the opposite. He likes everything planned and he doesn't want any surprises. Everything needs to be according to his schedule. He's in for a big surprise.

Darien made sure he looks busy so she wouldn't notice he has been waiting for her.

The moment Serena walked in Darien's office time seem to stop. Darien was mesmerized by Serena's beauty. She had her long blonde her in her usual hairstyle. She was wearing a soft pink baby T with jeans that accentuate her figure very well.

Darien's thought 'I've never reacted to any woman like this. There is something about her'

Serena's thought 'Wow! In my 25 years I've never seen a man like him.' Darien (as usual) wearing a black suit with royal blue button down shirt and a gold tie. But it was not the suit but the man in the suit.

The two most powerful telepath was so enamored to each other that their thoughts were lost. No one took the time to pause and read each other mind.

Darien finally getting some sense back "Hi, you must me Ms. Tsukino. My name is Darien Shield" Darien said as he walks towards Serena to shake her hand.

"Please call me Serena, Ms. Tsukino sounds so old." Serena replied, shaking Darien's hand.

"Okay Serena it is, so please do call me Darien then." Darien replied as he gesture to Serene to have a sit.

They spent half of the day talking about what Darien needs and wants. He made sure he emphasized the she wants her to be the one taking all the pictures (in case she has an associate) and mentioned that in every shoot he's going to be present (making sure she doesn't have any objection)

Unbeknownst to them the whole scenario has been planned for them a long long time ago.

Hello everyone!!! Here's another installment. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As you can read its an introduction of Darien and Serena. Please review and any comment is greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter Four

Meanwhile in Los Angeles Hospital

"Oh such a busy day. My schedule is back to back. On top of it I have a meeting with my new partner at three pm" Amy muttered to herself as she prepared herself for another surgery. The surgery was very difficult. She almost lost her patient. She had to freeze the patient to stabilize him in order to do that she had to stop time so the nurses wouldn't see her so basically she had to performed the whole procedure on her own. On top of that, she had to cast a spell so the nurses wouldn't wonder why the operation was done so fast. "What a day!!" She exclaimed.

The time flew by since she was fully book. Three pm came to quick. Next thing she knew she was standing outside the boardroom contemplating if she should walk in or turn around. She was berating herself for making a big deal about this new partner. It just that, for some reason she has this unsettling feeling inside her and she hasn't even met the guy yet. Before she could make the decision the door opened and Zocite was standing in front of her grinning like an idiot. He had his dirty blonde hair nicely tied on a ponytail and looking as handsome as ever with his black Armani Suit.

Inside the boardroom.

Zoicite was sitting impatiently. He was debating if he should just make the decision for her. He knew the moment she walks in.

Zocite is a wizard of sounds. It might seem his power is his hearing but the sounds is where his power lies. He can make your ears bleed to death or alter the sounds you hear and a whole lot more. In this case he's been commanding the sound to deliver Amy's voice to him.

He heard her muttering and he can't help but be amused. So he had decided to put her out of her misery so with that thought he got up from his chair and opened the door for her. He was taken by surprise. A stunning blue haired lady is standing in front of him with a shock impression. He was so smitten with her as soon as he laid eyes on her.

Amy was speechless. A tall, handsome man with chiseled features and silky dirty blonde hair greeted her. "Hi, I'm Dr. Amy Mizuno. I hope you didn't wait that long" Amy said and thankful not she mange not to gawk and pleased with herself that she recovered from her stupor.

"Please to meet you, I'm Dr. Zocite Takashi but please lets not be too formal, call me Zoicte" Zocite replied, letting Amy into the boardroom. "Please have a sit, do you want me to get you anything, coffee/water" In his mind, 'I'll offer you the whole world, all you have to do is say the word'

"No thank you, I just had lunch" Amy replied as she takes her seat. "How's your first day so far Dr. Ta.. um I mean Zocite?"

"So far so good Amy, I hope you don't mind me calling you Amy" Zocite replied as he look at Amy intensely. I just met with some of my interns and the other surgeons. And especially I can't wait with you"

"I am looking forward to work with you too" Amy replied with a faint smile on her face. She can't help but to blush, this handsome man in front of her do things to her that she can't explain. "I heard so much good thing about you. I heard you're one of the topnotch in the country." Amy replied hoping that she sounds convincing enough and with that she has only one thing in mind 'He's a good doctor but the man is the devil himself. A man can't look this good, HELP ME!!. I should probably turn him into a toad – that will teach him. '

"The pleasure will be all mine" Zocite replied with a big grin on his face and one thing in mind 'This woman in front of me is so mesmerizing. I will enjoy this assignment A LOT and wooing her would be a joyful task. '

They spent the whole afternoon talking about their schedule and plans about the hospital. At the same time unbeknownst to each other, there are both in for a big surprise. Zocite is planning how to have her in his arms in no time. On the other hand, Amy is thinking of every possible excuses to get away from the devil (which is Zocite).

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's shorter than usual but I will try to make it longer next time. I appreciate all the people who reviewed the previous chapters and I hope you will keep reviewing. I'm open for any suggestions so please review. THANK YOU!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

Jadite has always been the most playful among his friends. He always uses magic to mess around and tonight he decided to pay his charge a visit with the help of some magic. He just couldn't wait till the morning to meet her. He wants to make sure she is as beautiful as her portrait he had seen. He had been captivated with her beauty. "Dream for a dream and we shall meet" He chanted as he lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

Rei's bedroom

"I'm so tired today" She muttered to herself as she closed her eyes.

As soon as Rei's closed her eyes an image of a muscular blonde man approached her……

Monday morning

"I had a weird dream last night" Rei talking to herself as she drives to her destination. She's making a special house call for this particular patient. She received the assignment yesterday. According to her boss her new patient was in a car accident. They had to cast his right arm for 2 months so Rei's job is to help his muscle gain strength so he can use it again. Normally she doesn't do house call for a patient she doesn't know but, this one her boss had insisted that she take it. "The dream felt so real" again talking to herself as she pulled into the drive way.

The house is almost as big as their. It is a gated mansion so she had to pull in by the intercom. "Hi, my name is Rei Hino. I'm the physical therapist from Los Angeles Hospital for Mr. Jadite Tanaka." With that being said they opened the gate for her.

As she was getting out of her car she couldn't help but feel she had been in this house before. As she walk up to the door there was an elderly lady waiting for her.

"Welcome Miss Hino" The older lady said as she greeted her. "Please come in and make yourself comfortable. By the way, I'm Ms Hotchkins" As she showed Rei to the family room. The room is huge. It has huge sectional couches that look so comfortable and very inviting. Of course a 60 inch flat panel TV hanging on a wall and throw pillows on the floor. The room is very simple but has a homey feeling to it. 'I wonder if the man who lives here is a family person' Rei wondered as she made herself comfortable on one of the couches.

"Sir Jadite will be right with" Ms. Hotchkins said "Do you care for any refreshments?

"I'm fine thank you" Rei replied as she waited patiently

In the study room

"Jadite?" Ms. Hotchkins said as she knocked quietly

"Come in Elaine" Jadeite replied "I take it she's here?"

"Yes"

Jadite didn't say any word. He just smiled.

Jadite was so excited to finally meet Rei in person. He had been with many women but even only it had been a dream, last night was so much passion and he can only imagine how much fire this woman has. (He's in for a surprise when he finds out he's playing fire with fire literally) 'I wonder if she'll be able to accept the fire that burns inside me.' Like Rei, Jadite is a wizard with fire power but his flames are white unlike the fiery red that Rei commands. When he was a young boy, an oracle once told him for him to reach his full potential he has to meet his match a fiery witch like him. In the witch and wizard world fire power is uncommon. It said to be, it's one of the most powerful gift a child can be bestowed but it only come every millennia, for unknown reason. It had been a rough childhood for Jadite, kids would teased him that he needs a woman to be strong. He was considered a weak wizard since it's a common knowledge that fire power is very hard to come by. During training or practice nobody wanted to be paired with him since he was considered as a weakling. Jadite had learned to train to be a powerful wizard and had been resentful towards women. He had become expert on spells and potions. He made sure no one can get an upper hand on him. He wouldn't let the oracle words deter him. He grew up wanting to show everyone that he's as powerful as they are or even more. When he met Darien, Zocite, Nephrite and Malachite he was so ready give them a taste of his white flames but he was taken by surprise when they didn't bully him. In fact the boys (his closest friends now) were just so amazed that the flames in his hands are white and that was the beginning of their wonderful friendship.

He doesn't know what came over him. After the dream he was so enchanted with her that he wanted more of her. As he walked through the corridor he couldn't helped himself but wonder if she would remember about their dream and that put a smile on his face.

Back to the family room.

As Jadite walked into the family room, he found Rei staring at her shoes. "Hi Miss Hino" He greeted and startling Rei. "Sorry to keep you waiting" He continued as he walked up to her. As Rei looked up he noticed the recognition in her eyes. He thought to himself 'so she does remember the dream just how I like it'. He almost extended his right arm to shake her hand but he caught himself. "I'm Jadite Tanaka but please call me Jadite, I would normally shake your hand but I assume you know my condition" He said sitting right next to Rei. As he sat down he smelled her scent. It was so intoxicating and it made him want her even more. The woman sitting right next him is so sensual in every way woman can be. He knows he needs to have her SOON or else he would go crazy. The dream was wonderful and he thought by doing that it would suffice but apparently seeing her in person he wants the real thing 'I just need to have her in my bed and that would do it. I need to get her out of my system' at least he thought that's all there is. Jadite like his friends disregard women like a piece of clothing that they're tired of. There motto NO STRING ATTACH. Unaware he has met his match.

In Rei's mind, there are so many questions running through all at the same time. She knows this man. He was the man in his dreams. He has taken her and shared a very passionate dream. They had spent the whole dream in each other arms. It left her aching for more and now the man is real as it gets. She wondered if he knows. She believes it was her power that conjured him in her dreams; unbeknownst to her it's even beyond both of them.

"Hi Jadite, please call me Rei" She said as she faced him and looked him in the eyes, searching for any recognition but there was none. "I was briefed by my boss regarding your case" She continued and asked herself how she is going to be able to touch him without jumping him. She's not sure if she will be able to restrain herself.

Not wanting to show she has such effect on him "What type of exercises you have plan for me?" Jadite asked but then he realized he shouldn't have asked because now he has vivid images in his head on what type of exercises he wants to do with her and believed me none of them are for his arm therapy.

Rei being the innocence she is didn't catch on the meaning. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or disappointed that he didn't recognize her. So she just got her planner out and showed him her day to day agenda for him.

Rei stayed till lunch in the company of Jadite. They had talked very little about each other personal life. They talked about mainly is about their profession. She found out that he's a professional racer and assumed that's the cause of his injured right arm. She didn't want to stay but somehow the man managed to keep her for 6 hours. He even got Ms. Hotchkin to convince her to stay for lunch.

When she left Jadite's mansion, somehow, she finds herself longing to be in his arms. As she gets into her car she felt emptiness inside her that she never felt before.

Jadite was just watching her. Following every step she makes with his gaze. As she pulled out the parking lot he can't help but smile. He had a wonderful time with her. He is just gloating inside because he knows he had such effect on her and can't wait till he put his plan into action. With that in mind he thought to himself 'watching her wouldn't be so bad after all. In his mind, he truly believes he has the upper hand on this venture.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you again for all the reviews and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I greatly appreciate everyone's input.

If you have any suggestions don't hesitate. To give everyone preview about the next chapter, as you already know it's going to be about Nephrite and Lita.

THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!!


	6. Chapter Six

Outside Jupiter Café

Nephrite standing in front of Jupiter Café, mesmerized by how Lita transformed the small place into a haven. The café is located in a secluded area of Malibu; within the café surrounding you have the view of the ocean and the mountains. The sign is scripted on a board that has lightning bolts crossing from one corner to another and at the middle where the two lightningbolts meet a pink rose is imbedded.

Nephrite walked in, looking around the place and very impressed on what he sees. The place is very cozy. It's a place where you can relax, and have a cup of coffee while reading a book. People from all over the place seek Jupiter Café for Lita is famous for her pastries.

Nephrite spotted Lita talking to one of her employee, glad that she hadn't noticed him. He was just content, for the moment, to watch the beautiful brunette. Lita had her wavy brown hair into a ponytail. She was wearing white Capri pants with a green halter top and flip-flops. Nephrite liked how she's so casual and not like what one of those spiffy girls that try so hard.

Lita sensed that someone is watching her. She turned around and saw a tall man with long wavy brown her in a navy blue pinstripe suit watching her every move. She cursed herself silently because, she forgot that she had an appointment today (assuming that the man is Mr. Nephrite Fujimoto).

"Go ahead and start without me" She told her employee Aya. "I can't believe I forgot" berating herself for forgetting her appointment. "Look what you are wearing LITA!, way to go to wow your client" She continued while approaching Nephrite. She's unaware that inside Nephrite is gawking like a schoolboy. Her bare skin look so inviting that he just wants to feel it.

Even though she doesn't need the money she pride herself for running one of the most famous bakeshops in the country. She takes pride that she's good at something..something mortal.

"Hi, I'm Lita Kino but you can call me Lita. I assumed you are Mr. Nephrite Fujimoto." Lita greeted, shaking Nephrite's hand. "Please to meet you Lita and please do call me Nephrite" Nephrite replied taking Lita's right hand and kissed it like a gentleman from 17th century England. Lita couldn't help but blush, while Nephrite on the other hand is very pleased with himself. He got the reaction he wanted from her.

Nephrite is known among his friends to be the most chivalrous. Women always go crazy when his around because he seems to me such a gentleman but unbeknownst to them he's as wild as his friends, and maybe a little bit more. He couldn't help but be flirtatious towards this woman so he decided to be even more devious, since he can't wait to feel her against his body and her smooth skin. Being the wizard of earth he is, he tapped into his power and commanded the ground to shake, just enough to startle LIta and have her lose her balance. Lita was taken by surprise and had lost her balanced but thankful that Nephrite's strong arms steadied her. Nephrite is even more pleased because Lita is blushing even more. Lita thought 'he smells so good and so strong' while Nephrite 'I like how she feels, her skin is even smoother than it looks.' Nephrite couldn't help himself but to stare at Lita's bare shoulder and imagining himself trailing kisses around her neck and to..'get a hold of yourself' he told himself, kicking himself mentally for being brazen. 'The plan was to get her googoogaa over me not the other way around YOU DOLT'

"Are you okay?" He asked Lita, forgetting that he still has his arms around her waist.

"Umm, y-yeah, I'm fine" Lita replied while blushing 'What a day' she told herself. 'I can't believe I'm acting like a lovesick school girl around this man.'

"You sure" Nephrite asked, looking at Lita intensely while she regained her composure.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern. Good thing you're here. Imagine I could have hit my head" Lita exclaimed, trying hard to hide her nervousness. Nephrite charming ways starting to creep up to her..heart?!? 'How can this be' she asked herself, getting irritated by the minute. She doesn't like the idea or the possibility that this man hold so much power on her.

Lita has always been the independent one among the girls. She doesn't believe with love – not like how Serena and Mina await for their one true love. She always says that she likes her independency. She doesn't need a man to boss her around and expect to her wait on him hand and foot. Despite her being the most domestic among her friends (being the best book and the cleanliness – a bit anal when it comes to cleaning).

At the same, the idea of her hitting her head enraged Nephrite. He almost kicked himself (as if he can ) for pulling that kind a stunt. So many things running though his head, what if he wasn't fast enough to catch..so many what if and he started frowning and getting upset at himself by the second.

"Are you alright Nephrite?" Lita asked noticing the stress on Nephrite's face.

"I'm fine" He replied almost yelling. He's very upset with the thought she almost got hurt and it's because of him. Realizing he almost yelled at her. "I'm sorry, I just have lots of things on my mind" He continued as he took hold of Lita's hand and asked her to have a sit with him in one of the table.

"Is something the matter?" Lita replied astound with Nephrite attitude. "If today is not a good day, we can reschedule our meeting?"

The thought of seeing her again brighten Nephrites moods. 'I can make it up to her' he thought, grinning like an idiot. 'I'll set up a romantic dinner for just the two of us and sweep her off her feet' Lita saw his face lit up and wonder if Nephrite is sick up in the head (if you know what I mean) but she can't help herself but admire his face. She just adore when he grin. It makes him even sexier. Just her thinking how sexy this guy is, reminded her that she's not happy with the revelation that this guy has an effect on her. 'grrr' mentally groaning

"If it's not too inconvenient, my lady" Nephrite said, using all his charm. "Perhaps, we can do it on Saturday night?"

"Hmm, let see.. I think I'm free Saturday night" Lita replied. "We can meet …" She was about to say that they can meet again at Jupiter Café. But Nephrite won't be deter, he must woo this lovely lady and restore his honor (guys with their big ego..hehehe) so he rudely interrupted her, panicking that his plan might not happen.

"Let me make it up to you" He said, "I'll pick you up at 6 pm" As he walked towards the door. "I'll call you for details" As he opened the door, just before he walked out he had to turn around and winked at her and said "it's a date then" With that being said he walked out so fast not taking the chance that she might object. He couldn't help himself he had to say it to goad her. He wants her to have him in her mind all week long the way he would be thinking about her.

Lita was so stunned on what just happened. She kept repeating to herself "it's a date, date date.." She went to the back of the café where she set up a tiny office for herself. She sat on her black leather chair and stared at the wall. "What happened?" She asked herself. She was so confused the whole day and didn't know what to do. "I need to call Mina, she's pro on this kind a stuff" she told herself, trying to make sense on what happened between her and Nephrite. With that thought she decided to put the issue aside. The rest of the day, she failed miserably because she couldn't help imagine the gorgeous tall man. Her mind kept repeating the moment when Nephrite caught her and had her in his arms.

I hope you guys like Lita and Nephrite. Thank you again for everyone who reviewed. I really do appreciate it and please continue to do so.

Till next time.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Such a lovely day" Mina exclaimed as she gets in her car. Like Serena, she has a carefree outlook of life. Both girls live their lives by the moment, enjoying every seconds of it, so it's not a surprise they're the closest to each other. The five girls are like sisters but Mina and Serena have a connection that sometimes the other girls don't understand.

She was about to pull out when her cell phone started ringing. "Where is that damn phone of mine" She muttered to herself, digging through her large Gucci Hobo purse. "Oh there it is, hold on" She yelled, as if the person on the line can hear her, looking at the caller ID "Lita?"

"Hey Lita" Mina answered

"Just want to say hi" Lita answered "Wondering if you are free for late lunch or early dinner?"

"Um, I have a photo shoot today." She answered. "I'm not sure how long its going to be, since it's the first day. Are you okay? You don't sound too good" She asked her friend with pure concerned in her voice

"I'm fine; just have something I want to talk to you about. It can wait." She said, trying to assure her friend.

"Are you really really really really sure?" Mina asked

Laughing Lita replied "Yes Mina"

"Okay then, we'll talk when I get home, or I'll give you a call as soon as we wrap things up. Okie okie!"

"Ok, talk to you later, bye"

"Good thing the traffic is not bad" Mina talking to herself, as she parked her car in front of the Rose Petals Corporation "I don't want to give a bad impression"

On her way to the building she saw a petite blonde her with unusual hairstyle. She had to take a second glance "hmm, not many people have that hairstyle" Without thinking she ran towards the other blonde

"Serena!!!!" She yelled while running

The other blonde was a bit confused. Looking around trying to pinpoint where is the voice coming from. "Is it my telepathy that's why I'm hearing Mina's voice in my head" Serena asked herself with confusion. "I really need to work on this power; I'm starting to hear voices. Not just any voices but Mina at the boot. I love her to dead but she's a non stop talker and now we can't have that. My brain is already confused enough with my own thoughts" She continued

"Serena, over hear" Mina waving at her friend

"Mina, there you are" Serena replied walking towards her friend. "For a moment I thought I'm hearing voices in my head, you know with the new ability and all"

"You're such a dolt sometimes" Mina replied and both girls started laughing

"What are you doing here" Serena asked

"Rose Petals Corp. wants me to be their new model for their new product. I got a phone call from my agent yesterday" Mina replied while taking her Channel sunglasses off. "What about you"

"They hired me as a photographer, not quite sure yet for what though" Serena replied "It is going to be fun if we get to work together, since you've been dying for me to take your pictures. Serena teased

"Whatever" Mina replied "Hmm so you already met the guy?"

"Yep" Serena replied while looking for some snacks in her purse

"So, is he cute" Mina asked

"You're unbelievable, do you know that?" Serena replied while giving her friend a light whack in the head.

"What?!?!?, a girl can't be curious?" A blushing Mina replied.

"Well, let see, Mr. Darien Shield is not bad" Serena replied, not ready to admit she finds the man unbelievably gorgeous.

"Mr. Sheild!" Mina asked a bit confused.

"Yep, he's the one I had the meeting with"

"Well, that's not going to help, because I have a meeting with Mr. Malachite Kimura" Mina replied "I hope is handsome, you never know he might be my one true love" A very hopeless romantic Mina replied while giggling.

"You're worse than me Mina"

"Anyways, I better go I don't want to be late on our first meeting with my possible one true love" Mina said while waving bye to her friend. Unbeknownst to her that she's in for a big surprise. "By the way, when you have time dropped by at Lita's café. She didn't sound too good when she called me this morning ok."

"Okie, good luck" Serena said walking towards her car.

In front of Rose Petals Corporation.

A bubbly Mina walked in and greeted the receptionist "Hi, good afternoon"

"You're back" the receptionist replied.

"Oh I think you got me confused with somebody else miss" Mina replied and remembered that Serena was here a moment ago. "I think you're talking about my friend Serena Tsukino who had a meeting with Mr. Darien Shield. I'm Miss Mina Aino."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two can be mistaken a twin."

"Don't worry about it. We both get that a lot." Mina replied with a big smile on her face. "I have an appointment with Mr. Malachite Kimura"

The receptionist gave Mina the direction to Mr. Kimura's office.

Inside Mr. Kimura's office

"Such a busy day!!!! I hate Monday" Malachite groan while going through stacks and stacks of papers. "What a day to start with another assignment?" Referring to his new charge that's going to knock on his door any minute now.

Malachite is the most aloof among his friends. He doesn't have Jadite's playfulness, Nephrite's chivalry, Darien gentleness or Zocite's calmness, in other words he's a very serious person. Like his friends women flung themselves to him. He's aware that he's a very handsome man with long silvery hair and a Greek god's physique but he hates the attention and hate women who flung themselves to him. He believes all women are like that so in his mind he's charge wouldn't be any different. So, to make it easier for both of them (he thought-it's more like for him, at least he thought it's a good idea) to use his gift to make him look A LOT LESS ATTRACTIVE. Malachite is an illusionist wizard. "I'm so busy and I can't afford any clingy girl right now" He said groaning. With that being said he waved his hands in front of his face and now an average looking Joe is standing. He replaced his silvery hair with an uncombed brown hair and gave himself a little bit of beer belly. "That should keep the girl away from me" very pleased Malachite said looking at himself at the mirror. "I can't protect her if she's going to be goo goo ga ga over me. I'm suppose to be an non existing body guard"

Outside Mr. Kimura's office

"Well, I hope today goes well" Mina muttered to herself before knocking to Malachite's office.

"Come in" A very husky and manly voice replied

'He sounds sexy' Mina thought, so she walked in giggling. "Hi, I'm Mina Aino." Mina said, extending her right hand to shake Malachite's. As soon as their hands touch, both of them felt a surge of power went inside of them, and startle them. 'What was that?' Mina thought to herself. 'Wonder if he felt it too?'

"Please to meet you Miss Aino, I'm Malachite Kimura. Please have a seat" Malachite greeted. 'She's beautiful, I give her that much.' Malachite thought (as usual he's too stubborn to admit he feels a pull towards this beautiful woman in front of him. More than just physical appearance)

'I guess he didn't feel that. Must be something to do with my power' Mina thought as she took a sit but then she though 'What if he's some sort of a warlock and trying to absorb my powers?' There are so many things going through Mina's head.

"Are you okay Miss Aino" Malachite asked seeing the distress in Mina's face, somehow he didn't like that thought of her being stress or sad. 'I guess she felt the surge too. This woman is no ordinary woman. I wonder what that could be.'

Mina made up her mind. She's going to make this man in front of him confess. 'Worse to worst I can replace his memory.' With that thought Mina looked at Malachite eyes and worked her magic.

"Get up" Mina commanded, she's not the sweet girl who walked in a moment ago but now the ever commanding Mina. Mina is the mother of the group. She's very sweet but underneath the sweet exterior is a woman with very bit of a warrior.

Malachite couldn't help but to stand up. 'What's going on? I'm standing up but I didn't ask my body to stand up'

"Who really are you Mr. Malachite Kimura? Show your true form"

Mina was not prepared seeing the real Malachite. As soon as Malachite took off the illusion Mina gasped. 'Oh my, he's like one of those Greek gods. But no time for that, no matter how dangerously handsome he is. I need to find out who he is. The girls and I can be in danger.'

She was going to ask the next question but then she realize 'what puzzle me is why disguise yourself into a less attractive person when you want to catch a person'

"Who are you?" She asked giving Malachite a menacing look.

Malachite told her that he is a wizard and was sent by the council to be her bodyguard.

'What's going on, this woman is a Siren. I wonder if all the girls are witches too and how come the council didn't warn us.' Malachite thought, getting infuriated by the minute. 'I need to get to the bottom of this; I need her to listen to me. Darien is better with this mind game'

"You are a wizard" Mina asked with a shock on her face. "What do they want from me? No one from your realm know that I exist"

'Don't be alarmed' Malachite's mind screamed 'I'm not here to harm you and I won't let anybody harm you.' Malachite was surprise 'I won't let anybody harm her? When did I start caring? I'm getting sidetrack. I need her to listen to. Trying to take her shock to his advantage, he made an imaginary attacker

The attacker materialized right next to Mina. She didn't expect him coming and he had her pinned against the wall in no time.

"Now that I'm free from your mind hold" Malachite said, getting Mina's attention. "Please do not attempt anything." With that being said he waved his hand and the attacker is gone.

"What?" A confused Mina asked but in a split of second her guard is up again. She lunged to Malachite with full force.

Malachite was expecting this so he braced himself from the impact. He wrapped his arms around Mina to keep her from moving. "Didn't I ask you to do not attempt something?" 'I kind a like this position. She's so soft' Malachite thought getting sidetracked.

"Let me go!!!" Mina said, trying to get free. 'If the situation is different I wouldn't mind being held by this beast. Who knows if that face is really his?'

Mina's voice brought him to reality. 'I can't believe I'm acting like a love struck school boy. You know know better Malachite Kimura' scolding himself.

"I will if you promised me that we will talk like two civilize being" Malachite replied. "I'm not here to harm you" He continued.

Next door

"What's all the commotion in Malachite's office" Darien heard all sort of commotion. He didn't want to peek using his ability because for obvious reason, what if it's something private.

But then he hear

A woman yelled "Let me go"

Without thinking Darien teleported himself to Malachite's office.

Hello!!! I'm hope you enjoyed Malachite and Mina's chapter. Thank you again for all the reviews…KEEP THEM COMING… I'm glad that some of you enjoyed Lita and Nephrite's chapter.

Thank you again and please continue reviewing.


	8. Chapter Eight

Outside Lita's café……….

Serena was crossing the street, walking towards Jupiter's Cafe when she suddenly felt she was being taken away from the face of the earth.

In Malachite's office

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Serena exclaimed looking at Mina who was being restrained by a man she does not know. She raised her arms and used her telekinetic to separate Mina and the strange man.

"Serena?!?" Mina said in confusion "How did you get here?"

"I think I explain that" Darien said, letting everyone know he's in the room too. "Can you please let my friend go?"

Malachite is still pinned on the wall by Serena telekinetic. "I mean no harm" Malachite said. "That's what I've been trying to tell your friend"

"I don't know what you guys are" Serena said with so much anger and confusion in her voice.

Darien wanted to reach and comfort Serene but too afraid that it might cause more confusion and evoke more anger. He reached out to her using his telepathy

'Serena, here me out'

'Get out my head'

"Serena, let Malachite go" Mina said "Between the two of us, if one of them attempt to do something we can take them" assuring her friend. "If we want answer we have to talk to them.

"I can just pry" Serena said, but with match calmness in her voice and finally letting Malachite go.

"Thank you" Malachite said as he straighten himself and walk towards Mina. "I told you I mean no harm, milady" Malachite said looking into Mina's eyes and giving her one of his heart stopping smile.

Mina didn't expect Malachite to stand beside her and let alone start acting like a charming fool. She didn't want to read into his action too much so she decided to get down to business "The four of us need to talk"

"We know" Darien, Malachite and Serena said in unison.

"We can go to our place" Darien offered "Promise no foul play" assuring the girls.

"Why can't we talk here?" Serena asked very skeptical going anywhere with them

"Walls have ears" Malachite replied, while pulling Mina close to his body. He didn't even notice his own action.

Mina was taken by surprise again but it felt so right to be held by Malachite so she didn't protest. "We can stay here and just cast a spell as a protection" Mina offered.

The two girls started working. Chanting spells here and there to make sure no one will hear or intervene whether it's magical or not.

"Okay, ready?!?" Mina said as soon as they finished casting the protection spell. She walked up to Malachite and sat right next to him as if she has done it before.

Malachite was very pleased that Mina decided to seat next to him. 'she has so much effect on me, earlier today I want to make sure she won't cling on me like a lovesick school girl but now all I want is her to be close to me'

"I think I will start first" Darien offered. Malachite was so startle when he heard Darien's voice. He was too busy making sense of his emotions towards a girl named Mina and too busy concocting plans how to get close to her when his thought was rudely interrupted by Darien. 'I just have to wait' he said to himself

"I'm Darien Shield and we already met earlier Serena." Darien continued and looked at Serena and smiled at her. "I don't know how to say this without being embarrass" He wasn't quite ready to let Serena know about his feelings 'but then I can just be vague' he told himself. He paused turning away from Serena's gazed. "As you already know I'm a wizard and I have the power of telekinetic and teleportation. I was actually thinking about you Serena when I heard all the commotion, so somehow when I teleported in here I manage to take you with me"

"Oh" That's all Serena can say at the moment. She didn't know how to react when she heard Darien said he was thinking about her. 'What that supposes to mean' she asked herself.

But Mina seems to be not satisfied at all "I don't think it's a coincidence that we all met today?" She asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Malachite felt her tensing and pulled her closer. "It was a planned but please don't jump to conclusion because I myself and I think Darien too is confuse like you two."

"What do you mean it's a planned?" Serena exclaimed, getting out of her stupor

Darien walked up to her sensing anger. He put an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "It's not what you think" He said "We are sort of a guardian in the Wizard and witch realm. Over the weekend the council had given us an assignment. The assignment was to protect you girls."

"What do you mean us girls?" Mina asked "Do you mean you guys know about the other three girls?"

"Yes" Darien replied "But believe me when I say me and my comrades mean no harm"

"What so strange is that we weren't told that you guys are witches?" Malachite said "I mean why the council would keep that piece of information"

"That's what we need to find out" Darien stating the obvious

"Not only that" Serena said while leaning closer to Darien. She didn't know what came over her but right now she just wanted to be comforted by Darien and only Darien. "Nobody from your realm suppose to know about us"

"What?!?" The man said in unison "Why?" Darien asked

"It's a long story but it seems we are all in grave danger" Mina replied

"We need to inform the others and it is wise to inform you friends as well" Serena said, standing up and getting ready to live.

"If you say we are all in great danger we need to work together" Darien exclaimed so afraid something might happen to "his" angel.

"I assure you that my friends and I do not need protection" Serena said

"The council think you need it" Malachite pointing out the obvious

"I'm afraid your so called council is the enemy here" Mina said, siding with her friend. "There's so many things we need to do, we have to go now" She said reaching for the door. "Don't trust anyone and stay away"

"I'm afraid we can't stay away" Darien said "We'll have to work together" He said in a very commanding way. His voice didn't leave any room for argument. 'I'll never let you go Serena' he thought to himself.

Malachite is in total agreement with his friend "You two can't get rid of us that easily" Walking up to Mina and holding her firmly by his said and whispering in her ears "You're mine" seductively.

HELLO! Happy Holiday to everyone!!! I'm sorry it took me forever to update. I've been busy with work so I've been getting home late. By the way, I greatly appreciate everyone's review. I tried to make Malachite not too serious this time. I hope you guys like this chapter. PLEASE review!!!!

"Darien??" Malachite said still not letting Mina go

The three people in t he room


End file.
